cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
MHK
and |branding = |country = Union of Midway United States of JBR |airdate = |available = Nationwide Worldwide (via Internet Streaming) |founded = |founder = Saburo Nakamura |motto = |slogan = |market_share = |endowment = |revenue = |net_income = |licence_area = |broadcast_area = |area = |erp = |owner = Public Broadcast |key_people = |launch_date = December 6th, 2010 |dissolved = |former_names = |digital = |analog = |analogue = |servicename1 = |service1 = |servicename2 = |service2 = |servicename3 = |service3 = |servicename4 = |service4 = |callsigns = |former_callsigns = |affiliation = |affiliates = MHK General, MHK Educational, MHK Premium, MHK World, MHK World Premium, MHK Radio |groups = |former_affiliations = |website = |footnotes = }} MHK (ミッドウェー放送協会, Middouē Hōsō Kyōkai; official English name: Midway Broadcasting Corporation) is Midway's national . MHK, which has always identified itself by the English pronunciation of it's initials, is a publicly owned corporation funded by the government of the Union of Midway, and in part by users subscription to Premium channels and advertising. On October 5th, MHK was permanently shut down by the Midway Territorial Police Department for "attempting to incite rebellion", though MHK services were restored on October 10th. MHK operated 2 terrestrial television services (MHK General, MHK Educational), 1 satellite television service (MHK Premium, which is also available in High-Definition). MHK also operates 1 radio network (MHK Radio). MHK also operated 2 international broadcasting services (MHK World and MHK World Permium). History MHK was founded by Saburo Nakamura, who was a former employee of , 's national public broadcasting organization. He wanted to found another television network like NHK, and gained the support of the Midwayan government. After the Midwayan government agreed to fund the network at least partially, Saburo founded MHK with a start-up capital of $5 million from the government of the Union of Midway. At first it was a small because Midwayan TV was largely dominated by foreign television networks, but the popularity of MHK grew rapidly. Eventually, it was the major television network in Midway. As the number of viewers grew, the number of broadcasting channels served grew. On February 1st, 2011, it became the first Midwayan television broadcasting service to have a internet broadcasting service. This significantly raised the viewers of MHK, with a new worldwide audience. MHK is currently the largest television service viewed by Midwayans. On October 5th, MHK was permanently shut down by the Midway Territorial Police Department for "attempting to incite rebellion" after announcing support for the 2011 Midwayan Independence Protests and playing the Midwayan national anthem in an act of . The JBRican national government declared the shutdown illegal, and the shutdown ended on October 10th, 2011. Channels The Programming of MHK differed from channel to channel. Each broadcasting channel had its own characteristics. Some channels were free to use, while one has to pay a small monthly fee for others. MHK General MHK General airs general television services. It airs news, drama, quiz/variety shows, music, sports, anime, and specials. MHK General is a free television channel. Of all of the television channels run by MHK, it was the first to be created and was the most widely viewed within Midway. MHK Education MHK Education is the sister channel to MHK General, but showed programs of a more educations, cultural, and intellectual nature. MHK Education occasionally airs anime as well. MHK Education was also a free channel. Of all of the television channels run by MHK, it was second to be created. MHK Premium MHK Premium airs generally the same things as MHK General, only with almost no commercial interruptions. MHK Premium also airs hit movies, in comparison to MHK General which rarely airs movies and when it does air a movie it is usually after it is aired on MHK Premium. The commercials aired on MHK Premium are always aired after a program is finished, normally the sound of the ending credits is cut out and the ad is displayed along with the credits. While MHK Premium is a satellite television service, it is also aired as a terrestrial television service. MHK Premium is a payed channel and one must pay a small monthly subscription fee. After every MHK Premium subscription a letter containing a serial number is mailed to the person who purchased MHK Premium. This serial number can be used to gain access to MHK World Premium for free. MHK World MHK World is one of the two international broadcasting services of MHK. MHK World generally aired the exact same programs as MHK General. The service is aimed to allow people in foreign nations to view the broadcasts made by MHK General. MHK World is a free service, and was readily available at MHK's homepage. MHK World Premium MHK World Premium is the second of two international broadcasting services of MHK. MHK World generally airs the exact same programs as MHK Premium. The service is aimed to allow people in foreign nations to view the broadcasts of MHK Premium. MHK World Premium is a payed service, and one could view the broadcasts made by MHK World Premium by making an account on the MHK World Premium homepage and agreeing to pay monthly. A user doesn't have to pay monthly for MHK Premium if they had already subscribed to MHK Premium. Programming The following programs were aired by MHK on all channels. Current *MHK SuperNews